Nightmares...
by Doragon1
Summary: Waff, but not as good as my other SO2 fic. This one's a Precis/Ashton one, and there's not many o them!


Disclaimer: I own it all! Muaha…..not really. I wish I owned Star Ocean, but talk to Tri-Ace. This is a Precis/Ashton fic, not too many out there I've found that are REALLY good, and this prolly wont be one of them, but it might be VERRA WAFFY, so I'd run if ya don't like it. Newayz…Read 'Anniversary' if ya haven't already. Several people found it good. I personally liked it (duh…). Oh! I almost forgot. I haven't beaten the game to get a Precis/Ashton ending, so I'm winging this, but I am currently working on it. Also, this is NOT from a Star Ocean EX POV, since I've only seen 13 eps, and Precis pretty much ignores Ashton. When I beat the game with a Precis/Ashton ending, I'll come back and change this (MAYBE). I talk too much…… On with the fic… Oh, Gyoro and Ururun both have font that is there color, and only Ashton can hear them.

*setting… setting… night, I guess.*

Precis bolted upright in her bed, screaming and scared into waking up from a nightmare. She was fighting the Wise Men again, only this time they were losing. Everyone had fallen except for Rena, Ashton, Claude and her. Even as she watched, Indalecio shot off a Divine Wave spell that took out Claude and Rena in one fell swoop. Precis went into a rage, seeing her Big Sister Rena and her Prince Charming (EX joke) Claude fall, and started shooting Parabola Beam after Beam, all to no effect! She screamed as she saw him hit Ashton with his hand-wavy attack, and Ashton fell to his knees, panting and about ready to collapse. Ururun reared back to try and hit Indalecio with an ice attack, but was stopped as he was hit again by the attack. Ashton fell. That was when Precis woke up screaming.

Outside her door, she could hear Ashton knocking rather hard , asking if she was ok. Precis smiled and got out of bed, putting some PJ's on as she did so. She opened the door, and saw Ashton standing there, his hand poised to knock again, his face pale. Gyoro and Ururun looked 'slightly' agitated. They looked about ready to bite Ashton for waking them up. Precis was glad her dad was out of town on business, he'd have freaked if he knew there was a guy in the house during the night. 

"Precis, are you ok?" Ashton asked, still worried about her screaming. He wasn't even able to notice her PJ's (let's not go there…). 

She looked at him. Wondering all the while how she thought what she felt for Claude was 'love'. That was a crush. What she felt for this fool of a possessed guy standing in front of her went beyond words. She didn't even care that Gyoro and Ururun were there when they kissed. They just had to deal with it, and get used to it. Truth be told, she forgot they were even there… 

Ashton, WHY did you wake us up?

'Sorry, guys, but I heard Precis scream and…'

Yeah, well, we heard her too, along with half of Expel!

'I said I'm sorry! I got worried!'

That's ok, Ashton. We'll get our revenge later. AND for all those times you two have kissed. Just wait. 

Yeah, don't worry though, we won't leave any scars…VISIBLE scars, that is…

Ashton wasn't really worried. They made threats like that all the time. They didn't follow them through, though. He held his arms out, and Precis moved into them. He heard her sniffle softly, and brushed his hand through her hair. 

"Shh, shh. It's ok, Precis. It was just a dream, I've had a few nightmares recently too."

"But…It was so real…I really thought I'd lost you…"

"Trust me, you'll never lose me, I've got these two to keep me safe." *points at a certain pair of red and blue dragons* Gyoro and Ururun rumbled softly. 

"What'd they say, Ash?"

"They're tired. They're a bit mad at me for waking them up."

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"That's ok. You gonna be alright?"

"Mhm. *she nodded her head once* Ash? Will you do me a favor?"

"Um… sure. What is it?"

"Will… *she blushed lightly* will you sleep beside my bed?"

"Ahh… sure."

Ashton moved his makeshift bed into Precis' room and laid it next to her bed. After they said they're goodnights and got into their beds, Precis' hand 'accidentaly' fell near Ashton on the floor. It just dangled there. Ashton smiled and stroked it softly. Precis smiled, and with Ashton stroking her arm, fell asleep soon after that.

OMAKE:

The next morning, when Ashton was outside getting ready to practice his sword maneuvers, Gyoro gave Ururun a meaningful look. Ururun grinned, laughing. Ashton looked at the two worriedly. 

Don't mind us, Ashton. 

Yeah, we aren't doing anything…yet…

Ashton gave them another worried look, and went back to practicing, hearing them mumbled between themselves all the while. Halfway through, a sudden pain jolted him out of his trance. He ran yelling in circles, Gyoro and Ururun latched onto his head with their teeth. 

"TROUBLESOME!!!!"

Ok, the omake could've been better, but I wrote it after having WAY too much caffeine. If you've seen the Star Ocean EX import with english subs only, then you'll know what that was about. *coughBADTRANSLATIONcough* Also, in SOEX, Gyoro and Ururun bite Ashton repeatedly in the first couple of eps where Claude and Rena meet them. It's hilarious.


End file.
